The present disclosure relates to chairs, and particularly to stackable and gangable chairs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus for stacking chairs.
Some chairs are configured to be stacked on top of one another to conserve storage space. The legs of stackable chairs can be marred or scratch inadvertently if the legs of one chair are allowed to contact the legs of another chair in a stack of chairs.
According to the present disclosure, a chair includes a seat and a seat frame including several legs. Bumpers are coupled to the legs and arranged to separate the legs of the chair from the legs of an underlying chair in a stack of chairs.
In an illustrative embodiment, a leg cap including a guide bumper is coupled to a lower end of each leg. A stacker bumper is coupled to an upper end of each leg; The guide and stacker bumpers on each leg are adapted to engage a companion adjacent leg of the underlying chair to maintain those legs in spaced-apart parallel relation to one another when the chair is stacked on the underlying chair to facilitate creation of an upright vertical stack of chairs.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.